1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer-resistant make-up or care composition for the skin, superficial body growths (nails, eyelashes, eyebrows) or the lips, containing a combination of a volatile linear silicone, decamethyltetrasiloxane, and at least one other solvent which more volatile than the silicone. The invention also relates to the use of a combination of a volatile linear silicone and at least one other solvent which is more volatile than the first solvent, as a volatile phase in transfer-resistant make-up or care products for the skin, superficial body growths (nails, eyelashes, eyebrows) or the lips, to a process for preparing such transfer-resistant make-up or care products and to a process for limiting the transfer of a make-up and care composition for the skin, superficial body growths or the lips.
2. Background of the Invention
The development of so-calledxe2x80x9ctransfer resistantxe2x80x9d make-up products is currently the subject of considerable cosmetic research. These products, for example foundations, lipsticks, eye shadows or face powders, axe distinguished by the fact that once they have been applied to the skin or the lips, they do not become appreciably deposited on surfaces with which they come into contact (glass, cup, cigarette or clothing, for example).
The first approach for preventing the transfer of applied cosmetic products involves coating them with a layer of products which are renowned for their anti adhesive properties, such as fluoro products or silicone products. However, formulations of this type have the drawback of being relatively unsuitable for cosmetic use. For example, the film of lipstick becomes oily and liable to migrate onto the skin adjacent to the lips and the eyelids.
Another possibility for obtaining transfer resistant products involves using silicone polymers or resins in combination with volatile starting materials which, after evaporation of the latter, leave an inert film which is resistant to transfer onto other surfaces. The volatile starting materials used are, conventionally, cyclic silicones of very low viscosity (less than 3 centistokes) or isoparaffins.
Many transfer-resistant cosmetic formulations, in particular lipsticks and foundations, currently use the cyclic volatile silicone cyclotetradimethyl siloxane, also known as cyclomethicone D4, or D4, for short, as the main volatile solvent.
This cyclic silicone, generally used in combination with isoparaffins and in particular with isododecane, gives the compositions excellent cosmetic and physicochemical properties (good spreading, nongreasy feel, compatibility with the other constituents of the formulation, suitable speed of evaporation, etc.). However, it has the major and sometimes prohibitive drawback of having an excessively high crystallization temperature. Specifically, since its crystallization point is about 18xc2x0 C., crystallization phenomena can arise at the surface of make-up compositions when they are stored at low temperature.
An object of the present invention was to find a volatile solvent or a combination of volatile solvents whose chemical and physicochemical properties are comparable to those of cyclomethicone D4, but whose crystallization temperature is markedly lower than room temperature, thus avoiding the crystallization phenomena described above.
The Inventors have now found that it is possible to replace the volatile silicone cyclomethicone D4 in transfer-resistant make-up or care compositions with a combination of linear silicone, namely decamethyltetrasiloxane, also known as L4, and another cosmetic solvent which is more volatile than the linear silicone L4. These transfer-resistant cosmetic compositions using the linear silicone L4 and another solvent which is more volatile than the latter, as volatile solvents for the fatty phase, conserve the advantageous cosmetic properties, such as the non-greasy feel characteristic of transfer-resistant products, a sufficiently fast evaporation speed and easy, homogeneous spreading.
Accordingly, the object of the invention, and others, may be accomplished with a transfer-resistant make-up or care composition comprising, as volatile solvents for a fatty phase, the combination of linear decamethyltetrasiloxane (L4) and at least one second solvent which is more volatile than linear decamethyltetrasiloxane L4. 
The object of the invention may also be accomplished with the use of the combination of L4 and at least one second solvent which is more volatile than L4, to give non-transfer properties to make-up or care compositions.
The object of the invention may also be accomplished with a process for preparing transfer-resistant make-up compositions.
Also, the object of the invention may also be accomplished a process for limiting the transfer of a make-up or care composition from the skin, superficial body growths or the lips onto a surface with which the skin, the superficial body growths or the lips come into contact, this process consisting in introducing a combination of a volatile linear silicone and another volatile solvent whose evaporation speed is greater than that of the silicone and as defined above, into the composition.
A more complete appreciation of the invention and many of the attendant advantages thereof will be readily obtained as the same becomes better understood by reference to the following detailed description.
The search for a compound or a mixture of compounds to replace cyclomethicone D4, which have comparable volatility to that of the latter compound, required the development of a reliable method for evaluating the evaporation speeds of cosmetic solvents.
The evaporation speeds may be determined in the following way:
15 g of the solvent or of the mixture of solvents to be tested are introduced into a crystallizing dish (diameter: 7 cm) in a temperature-controlled (25xc2x0 C.) and hygrometry-controlled (50% relative humidity) chamber. The liquid is left to evaporate freely, without stirring it, while providing ventilation by means of a ventilator (SEMI rotating at 2700 rpm) placed 20 cm above the crystallizing dish containing the solvent. The mass of solvent remaining in the crystallizing dish is measured at regular intervals. The evaporation speeds are expressed as mg of solvent evaporated per unit of surface area (cm2) and per unit of time xe2x80x9cminutexe2x80x9d).
The linear volatile silicone L4 used in the present invention as volatile solvent to replace cyclomethicone D4 is a tetramer of dimethylsiloxy units ending with methyl groups. It has a crystallization point of xe2x88x9268xc2x0 C., a viscosity of less than 3 centistokes and an evaporation speed, measured under the conditions described above, equal to 0.309 mg/cm2/minute. Such a silicone is sold, for example, by Dow Coming under the name DC 200 Fluid 1.5 cSt.
Since this silicone has a markedly lower evaporation speed than that of cyclomethicone D4, which is 0.626 mg/cm2/minute, it is preferably used in combination with at least one second solvent having an evaporation speed at least equal to 0.70 mg/cm2/minute, and preferably not exceeding 7.0 mg/cm2/minute.
Examples of such physiologically acceptable second volatile solvents include linear or branched alkanes, cyoloalkanes, fluorohydrocarbons, silicones or modified silicones, and mixtures thereof. Among the preferred volatile solvents are 2,2,4,4,6-pentamethylheptane (isododecane) and the mixture of isoparaffins sold under the name Isopar E(copyright) by Exxon Chemical.
In one preferred embodiment, the second volatile solvent used is the isododecane of formula: 
This compound is sold, for example, under the name Permethyl(copyright) 99A by Presperse Inc. Under the measurement conditions specified above, its evaporation speed is equal to 0.803 mg/cm2/minute.
Other second volatile solvents which may be used are linear octamethyltrisilaxane (L3), which has an evaporation speed of 2.34 mg/cm2/minute, and hexamethyldisiloxane (L2). When the volatile second solvent is octamethyltrisilaxane, it is present such that the octamethyltrisiloxane/decamethyltetrasiloxane weight ratio is less than 0.4.
The respective proportions of decamethyltetrasiloxane and of the volatile second solvent depend mainly on the evaporation speed of this second solvent. The higher this evaporation speed, the larger the proportion of decamethyltetrasiloxane.
Thus,
when the evaporation speed of the second solvent, measured under the conditions described above, is between 0.70 and 0.90 mg/cm2/minute, preferably between 0.75 and 0.85 mg/cm2/minute, in other words when the ratio of the evaporation speed of the volatile second solvent to that of the decamethyltetrasiloxane is between 2.2 and 3, preferably between 2.4 and 2.8, the decamethyltetrasiloxane is used in a proportion of from 15 to 40% by weight (inclusive of all specific values and subranges therebetween, including 20, 25, 30 and 35% by weight), preferably in a proportion of from 25 to 35% by weight, relative to the total weight of the mixture of volatile solvents; and
when the evaporation speed of the second solvent, measured under the conditions described above, is between 4.0 and 7.0 mg/cr2/minute, preferably between 5.0 and 6.0 mg/cm2/minute, in other words when the ratio of the evaporation speed of the volatile second solvent to that of the decamethyltetrasiloxane is between 12.9 and 22.7, preferably between 16.1 and 19.5, the decamethyltetrasiloxane is used in a proportion of from 75 to 95% by weight (inclusive of all specific values and subranges therebetween, including 80, 85 and 90% by weight), preferably in a proportion of from 85 to 95% by weight, relative to the total weight of the mixture of volatile solvents.
In the case of mixtures of solvents containing, besides L4, two or more other more volatile solvents, the proportion of more volatile solvents is generally lower the higher the evaporation speed of the mixture they form. Among the preferred ternary mixtures, examples include L4/isododecane/Isopar E(copyright) mixtures (Isopar E(copyright) is a mixture of isoparaffins sold by the company Exxon Chemical), in particular the mixture, as a weight percentage, of 91% L4/6% Isopar E(copyright)/3% isododecane. Other examples include L4/isododecane/L3 ternary mixtures for which the L3/L4 weight ratio is less than 0.4.
The make-up or care compositions of the present invention can also contain one or more waxes of animal, plant or synthetic origin having a melting point of greater than 30xc2x0 C. and ideally greater than 45xc2x0 C. These waxes generally act as hardeners and/or gelling agents. They are chosen, inter alia, from optionally hydrogenated, hydroxylated or acetylated lanolin, beeswax, spermacety, lanolin alcohols, lanolin fatty acids and acetylated lanolin alcohol, carnauba wax, candelilla wax, kapok wax, Ouricury wax, rice wax, hydrogenated jojoba wax, alfalfa wax, Japan wax, cork fiber wax or sugarcane wax, cocoa butter, paraffin wax, lignite wax, petrolatum wax, petroleum jelly wax or microcrystalline waxes, ceresin, ozokerite, montan wax, polyethylene waxes, the waxes obtained by FischerTropsch synthesis, linear esters resulting from the action of a saturated C10-40 carboxylic acid and a saturated C40-10 alcohol, C20-60 fatty alcohols, cetyl alcohol, stearyl alcohol, calcium lanolates or stearates and hydrogenated castor, palm, coconut, sunflower or copra oil.
The compositions of the present invention can also contain at least one silicone gum, also contain at least one silicone gum, i.e., polysiloxanes with a high number-average molecular mass, ranging from 200,000 to 1,000,000, and having a viscosity of greater than 500,000 mPaxc2x7s.
The amount of silicone gum is generally less than 2% by weight and preferably equal to 0.1% by weight. This range includes all specific values and subranges therebetween, such as 0.01, 0.02, 0.05, 0.2, 0.5, 1.0 and 1.5% by weight.
The transfer-resistant cosmetic compositions can also comprise at least one non-volatile oil of plant, animal, mineral or synthetic origin. Specific examples include for example:
silicone oils of low viscosity, such as linear polysiloxanes with a degree of polymerization of between 3 and 2000, for example polydimethylsiloxanes with a viscosity of greater than 10 mPaxc2x7s, phenyldimethicones, phenyltrimethicones and polyphenylmethylsiloxanes, and mixtures thereof;
hydrocarbon-based oils such as perhydrosqualene liquid triglycerides of C4-10 fatty acids, synthetic esters of formula R1COOR2 in which R, represents a C6-29 higher fatty acid residue and R2 represents a C3-30 hydrocarbon-based chain, and C12-26 fatty alcohols,
fluoro oils.
These non-volatile oils are preferably present in an amount ranging from 5 to 60% by weight of the total composition. This range includes all specific values and subranges therebetween, such as 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 40 and 50% by weight of the total composition.
Needless to say, the transfer-resistant cosmetic compositions can also contain active principles which give them their characteristic cosmetic properties and cosmetic adjuvants. These are, for example, substances such as sunscreens, free-radical scavengers, hydrating agents, vitamins, proteins, ceramides, pH regulators, antioxidants, preserving agents, fillers, pigments, dyes, emollients, antifoaming agents, fragrances, surfactants and plasticizers.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compounds) and the amount thereof such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the cosmetic composition of the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected.
The composition of the invention preferably contains a particulate phase generally present in a proportion of from 0.05 to 35% of the total weight of the composition, preferably from 2 to 25%, and which can comprise pigments and/or nacres and/or fillers usually used in cosmetic compositions. These ranges include all specific values and subranges therebetween, including 1, 5, 10, 20 and 30% by weight. This filler can give a colored, white or colorless composition.
The termxe2x80x9cpigmentsxe2x80x9d refers to white or colored, inorganic or organic particles which are insoluble in the liquid fatty phase and are intended to color and/or opacity the product. The termxe2x80x9cfillersxe2x80x9d refers to colorless or white, inorganic or synthetic, lamellar or non-lamellar particles. The termxe2x80x9cnacresxe2x80x9d refers to iridescent particles produced in particular by certain molluscs in their shell, or else synthesized. These fillers and nacres serve in particular to modify the texture of the composition.
The pigments can be present in the composition in a proportion of from 0.05 to 25% of the weight of the final composition, and preferably in a proportion of from 2 to 15%. These ranges include all specific values and subranges therebetween, such as 0.1, 0.2, 0.5, 1, 3, 5, 10, 12, 18 and 20% by weight. As inorganic pigments which can be used in the invention, mention may be made of titanium oxide, zirconium oxide or cerium oxide, as well as zinc oxide, iron oxide or chromium oxide and ferric blue. Among the organic pigments which can be used in the invention, mention may be made of carbon black and barium, strontium, calcium ( DC Red No . 7) and aluminum lakes.
The nacres can be present in the composition in a proportion of from 0 to 20% of the total weight of the composition, preferably in a proportion ranging from 1 to 15%. These ranges include all specific values and subranges therebetween, such as 0.1, 0.2, 0.5, 2, 5, 10 and 15% by weight. Examples of nacres which may be used in the invention include mica coated with titanium oxide, with iron oxide, with natural pigment or with bismuth oxychloride, such as colored titanium mica.
The fillers can be present in a proportion of from 0 to 35% of the total weight of the composition, preferably 2 to 15%. These ranges include all specific values and subranges therebetween, such as 0.1, 0.2, 0.5, 1, 3, 5, 10, 12, 18, 20, 25 and 30% by weight. Mention may be made in particular of talc, mica, silica, kaolin, nylon (in particular Orgasol) powder, polyethylene powder, Teflon, starch, boron nitride, copolymer microspheres such as Expancel (Nobel Industrie), Polytrap (Dow Corning) and silicone resin microbeads (Tospearl from Toshiba, for example).
The compositions of the invention can also contain liposoluble dyes and/or water-soluble dyes.
The cosmetic compositions of the invention can be in a solid, pasty or liquid form. They can be anhydrous compositions or emulsions. Mention may be made, for example, of lipsticks, solid or liquid foundations, mascaras, face powders, eyeshadows and other similar products, concealer products, antisun products, skin-coloring products or body hygiene products (in particular deodorants).
The processes for manufacturing the products according to the invention do not differ in any way from the processes conventionally used in cosmetics and are well-known to those skilled in the art.
A solid cast make-up product such as a lipstick, a solid foundation or a compact powder, may be manufactured, for example, by
melting and mixing together the non-volatile components of the composition,
adding the volatile phase at a lower temperature,
casting the mixture thus obtained in a mould of suitable shape, and
cooling to room temperature.
Having generally described this invention, a further understanding can be obtained by reference to certain specific examples which are provided herein for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to be limiting unless otherwise specified.